Una plegaria a Media NocheII by silverwing
by silverwing4
Summary: "los sueños son una ventana al alma y la musica reconforta un corazón Afligido, y solo ahi una persona que puede curarlo, esta historia es yaoi y contiene algo de lemon, alfin la termine espero que les guste ...^o^...
1. Default Chapter

Una plegaria a media noche By Silver  
  
"Los sueños son una ventana al alma y la música una a mi corazón"  
  
Decía un joven de rubia cabellera, mientras observaba la luna a través de la ventana del estudio de música, la luz de la luna dejaba caer sus caprichosos rayos pálidos el la frágil figura del árabe dando la impresión de un ángel. Un ángel bajado del filmamento.  
  
Pero que es lo que pasa, en sus bellos ojos cual cielo muestran signos de profunda tristeza y en su corazón una opresión que no lo deja, de sus labios color carmín deja salir en un suspiro el nombre de la persona que causa su pesar.  
  
Quatre-(suspirando) ""Trowa"". Mientras levanta la vista a cielo iluminado.  
  
Quatre cierra sus ojos y visualiza por un instante la imagen de Trowa, por un momento una tenue sonrisa se puede observar, así que se retira da la ventana y tomando con sus delicadas manos aquel instrumento que tanto gusta tocar e interpreta una melancólica pero a su vez hermosa melodía, pensando que de este modo reconfortaría un poco a su corazón afligido. Aquella melodía se escucha no solo en la habitación si no por toda la mansión Winner, llegando a la habitación donde duerme el joven Trowa, el puede sentir que su amigo esta triste pero se preguntaba la razón de su tristeza, quien era capas de generar esa tristeza en su corazón, a él también le dolía aunque nunca se lo había demostrado él lo quería, pero muchas veces se preguntaba si solo lo quería como a un amigo o ese sentimiento iba mas haya que una simple amistad. De repente la melodía cesa y un silencio empieza a recorrer toda la mansión.  
  
El ángel de Arabia había terminado su interpretación, así que devuelve su instrumento a su lugar de origen susurrando en voz baja.  
  
Quatre.- Aunque la música me tranquiliza y reconforta, mí corazón....Mmmm...mí corazón aun esta triste.  
  
Pronunciando esto decide irse a su habitación para tratar de conciliar el sueño, así que abandona la habitación y empieza la marcha hacia su alcoba, atravesando aquellos pasillos fríos y desolados. Todos ya se habían retirado a descansar, el era el único que no podía conciliar el sueño, cuando al fin había llegado a su habitación escucha una puerta abrirse, Quatre se voltea lentamente pensando -podrá ser posible, no será un sueño-, de aquella habitación sale una figura de varonil aspecto, era Trowa quien solo traía el pantalón de la pijama, Quatre al verlo se sorprende y se sonroja, Trowa se acerca un poco y le pregunta:  
  
Trowa.- (mirando a su pequeño ángel) Quatre ¿que haces aquí,... Solo en el pasillo?  
  
Quatre solo desvía la mirada y no responde en ese momento.  
  
Un silencio inundo la escena, Trowa pudo notar que no lo miraba a los ojos pero podía sentir su tristeza, así que él se acerca lentamente a Quatre tratando de averiguar que es lo que le pasaba, Quatre por su parte noto que se acercaba y dice algo nervioso:  
  
Quatre.- (nervioso y sonrojado) nada en especial, perdóname por haberte despertado Trowa.  
  
Trowa.- (parándose en seco) no, no importa ya me encontraba despierto. ..pero dime por que..  
  
Trowa no termina la pregunta y mira a su pequeño ángel mordiéndose los labios como tratando de decir algo, sin duda algo le pasaba y aquella melodía que lo despertó no era producto de su imaginación, realmente le pedía y suplicaba casi en una plegaria algo que provenía de su corazón. Así que Trowa toma de nuevo su tarea de acercase a aquel ángel que sufría, él lo toma entre sus brazos, Quatre se paraliza ante el acto de Trowa y piensa:  
  
Quatre.- (entre pensamientos) Es muy calido, su pecho es muy acogedor y reconfortante.  
  
Mientras que su corazón empieza a palpitar mas y mas fuerte, Quatre correspondió el abrazo ocultando su bello rostro colorado entre el pecho bien formado de Trowa, su aroma embelezaba la respiración de Quatre, para él era realmente fascinante la sensación de seguridad que le brindaba Trowa. Este empieza a acariciar su cabello pasando sus dados por sus mechones dorados, preguntando:  
  
Trowa.- Que te sucede Quatre.., por que estas triste?..........tu no eres así  
  
Quatre sabe que esa era su oportunidad de decirle la razón de su sufrimiento pero tenia miedo, miedo a no ser correspondió, así que decide no contestar y en su lugar solo le responde ocultando más su rostro en aquel pecho que le daba seguridad. Entonces Trowa separa un poco de si a Quatre para poder verlo a sus ojos de cielo.  
  
Trowa.- hey que sucede, es que acaso no confías en mí  
  
Quatre sin mirarlo solo niega con la cabeza, Trowa toma con sus manos aquel rostro frágil y lo alza tratando de ver sus ojos.  
  
Trowa.- No que, Quatre no me tienes confianza.  
  
Quatre levantando su mirada para ver esa esmeraldas y abriendo sus ojos de par en par dice:  
  
Quatre.- no, no es eso, es solo que yo..yo........  
  
Él vuelve a desviar la mirada, así que Trowa coloca su frente en la delicada y suave frente de Quatre, buscando sus ojos de cielo, tratando de saber que es lo que no termino de decir,  
  
Trowa.- yo que Quatre, dímelo por favor.  
  
Quatre estaba ya demasiado nervioso solo retrocede y mirando a Trowa a los ojos deja salir lo que tanto había deseado decir desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Quatre.- (tomando aire y valor) Trowa yo...yo..Te.."TE AMO", te amo con todo mi corazón.  
  
Dejo decir el joven árabe, un silencio se propago en la escena, Trowa quedo sorprendió por la declaración de su pequeño ángel, Quatre al ver la reacción de Trowa supuso que no era correspondido y de sus alegres ojos ahora entristecidos deja salir unas lagrimas. Trowa aun en shock trata de asimilar lo que sucedía y pensaba.  
  
Trowa.- (pensando) El me... Ama.... , es que.. acaso.... acaso yo soy la causa de su sufrimiento?.  
  
Trowa se preguntaba y trataba de asimilar esas palabras que hicieron eco en su cabeza, mientras Quatre lo veía con decepción y no dudo en volver en decirlo pero ahora con mas fuerza.  
  
Quatre.- (con lagrimas en los ojos) "SI TROWA BARTON, YO TE AMO CON TODO MI SER"..... (Cambiando el tono de voz y bajando la cabeza) si con todo mi ser.  
  
Trowa por su parte no pronuncio palabra alguna hasta que vio que Quatre se volteaba y habría la puerta de su habitación, se formulo una pregunta que le tenia dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.  
  
Trowa.- ¿Que siento por el? ,...... Realmente que es lo que siento?  
  
Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar, Quatre se encontraba dentro de su habitación, apunto de cerrar la puerta, Trowa trato de pronunciar palabra pero Quatre tomo la palabra, aquel joven que alguna vez sonreía se esta limpiando las lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos de cielo y trataba de mostrar un tierna sonrisa.  
  
Quatre.- (con una voz apagada y opaca) Lo siento Trowa....creo que lo que dije te incomodo.. (Mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa).no era mi intención.de verdad pero.... (Tratando de contender sus lágrimas)..ya es tarde.... (Mordiendo sus labios)..Creo que será mejor que me vaya a descansar....Buenas noches Trowa.  
  
Justo en ese momento Quatre cierra la puerta de su alcoba, dejando aun Trowa confundido y solo en el pasillo, Trowa no pudo saber con claridad que había pasando en ese instante, así que decide regresar a su habitación y meditar las palabras que aun resonaban en su cabeza- "Te amo con todo mi corazón" -, cuando llega y abre su habitación lo único que deja escuchar en aquel frió pasillo fue:  
  
Trowa.- (en un murmullo) buenas noches Quatre.....y... (Mientras va cerrando la puerta).  
  
Pero en la habitación continua a la suya un rubí pero gentil joven caminaba pesadamente hacia su cama, en su paso solo se observaba como la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas iluminando un poco su habitación, una habitación que para el estaba vacía, cuando llega a su cama se deja caer boca abajo, él toma una de sus almohadas y la braza a modo de no mostrar su rostro, desahogando esa melancolía que lo aquejaba, Al poco rato el cansancio lo venció y se quedo dormido, la escena se complementaba con la tenue luz y el movimiento de la brisa de primavera que empezaba a soplar a través de las cortinas de su alcoba.  
  
Mientras en la habitación de Trowa, él se encontraba recostado en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, solo miraba el suave movimiento de las cortinas, tratando de analizar (como era su costumbre) aquel sentimiento que tiene por su amigo, en un instante a su memoria llega el recuerdo de cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos, Sintiendo su piel tersa rozar con la suya, percibir su dulce aroma, acariciar su hermoso cabello dorado, mirar..Trowa se levanta de la cama sentándose en la orilla de ella apartando las sabanas, mira el contoneo de las sedas de las ventanas, diciendo:  
  
Trowa.- (acomodándose su cabello) Su mirada......inocente ..... Tierna...y..... sincera.  
  
Si su mirada inocente, sincera y tierna que ahora por su causa sufría, Trowa se que da sentado largo tiempo hasta que oye el sonido de los pajarillos despertar, así que el se dirige así a la ventana y habré esta más dejando pasar la brisa mañanera que refresca su bien formado cuerpo.  
  
"Cuando las doncellas terminan de jugar En el filmamento, es tiempo de que el soberano Del cielo se levante de su sueño"  
  
Trowa contempla el amanecer desde el balcón de su habitación mientras lo pajarillos cantan alegremente, Trowa no puede evitar ver a las aves que volaban esa mañana, de repente una de ellas se hacer a él, así que el le extiende la mano, la pequeña ave se posa en su mano, Trowa la mira con ternura, en ese momento comprende y aclara la duda que lo intrigaba, la pequeña ave al oír el llamado de su pareja levanta el vuelo, él solo observa como el ave se llenaba de felicidad al estar junto al ser querido. Trowa cobre un poco sus ojos color esmeralda de los primeros rayos del sol y mientras seguía viendo a la avecilla alejarse en el cielo iluminado pronuncio.  
  
Trowa.- (con una sonrisa) Gracias.....Ahora se que hacer.......  
  
Esa mañana Quatre durmió hasta pasadas las 7:00Am, Trowa se encontraba en el jardín leyendo un libro y esperando a que Quatre despertara. En la habitación de Quatre, un niño de dulce mirada empezó a despertar poco a poco abriendo su lindas aguamarinas, el miro el reloj así que se levanto de la cama, se dirigió a la ducha, mientras el roció del agua recorría su frágil cuerpo, empapando sus hilos dorados, su cara de inocencia, en un suspiro recordaba como Trowa lo había abrazado la noche anterior y sin dudar se sonrojo pero también recordó la expresión de el cuando le confeso que lo amaba, él muchacho no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima que se mezclo con el agua de la ducha, al poco rato el sale de la regadera, toma una toalla y la coloca alrededor de su cintura, luego se dirigió hacia el armario, donde empezó a escoger su vestimenta que usaría, una camisa negra, pantalones azul claro, su chaleco blanco y sus zapatos grisáceos. Después de un rato baja a desayunar, al entrar al comedor ve a Rasid así que lo saluda.  
  
Quatre.- (sentándose a la mesa) buen día Raid  
  
Rasid.-(dirigiéndose a la cocina) buen día amo Quatre  
  
Rasid ordena traer el desayuno, Quatre se percata de que Trowa no se encontraba, así que pregunta por él:  
  
Quatre.- (poniéndose la servilleta en la piernas) Rasid  
  
Rasid.- (sirviendo un taza con leche) si amo  
  
Quatre.- (tomando el tenedor) De casualidad sabes donde se encuentra Trowa, no lo eh visto esta mañana.  
  
Rasid.- (dejando de servir) El se encuentra en el jardín...Quiere que mande a llamar.  
  
Quatre.- (negando con la cabeza) no, no es necesario solo era una inquietud, por cierto el ya desayuno.  
  
Rasid.- Si Amo Quatre, a decir verdad el joven Trowa se levantó muy temprano el día de hoy.. (Recordando) ¡Oh! Por cierto me dijo que deseaba hablar con usted  
  
El corazón de Quatre empezó a latir muy fuerte, él pregunto algo nervioso y emocionado a la vez.  
  
Quatre.- Con.Conmigo.  
  
Rasid.- Si amo, parece que tiene que hablar de algo importante con usted, "nunca lo había visto así", dígame sucedió algo  
  
Quatre.- (negando y dibujando una sonrisa) No, no tienes por que preocuparte, creo que después de desayunar iré a hablar con él.  
  
Rasid.- (sacando una agenda electrónica) Amo siento arruinar sus planes pero creo que será mejor que lo deje ..(revisando) para otra después, el día de hoy tiene mucho trabajo y ya se ha retrasado un poco...  
  
Quatre.- (decepcionado y bajando la vista) Es verdad..  
  
Rasid observaba como bajaba la cabeza y se entristecía menciona Rasid.- (mirando a Quatre)...mmmm..amo quiere que le lea las actividades de hoy...y..ver si podemos... (Revisando)...hacer un pequeño espacio para que usted converse con el joven Trowa.  
  
Quatre.- (iluminados su ojos).es enserio.  
  
Rasid.- (viendo como se animaba).si, claro si usted esta de acuerdo.  
  
Quatre.- (sonriendo) Por supuesto..(tomado de nuevo su desayuno).me encantaría  
  
Rasid solo le muestra una sonrisa y empieza a mencionar todas las actividades que tiene programadas para ese día, mientras él seguía hablando, Quatre no pronuncio palabra alguna pero dentro de si, se preguntaba el motivo por el cual Trowa quería hablar con el.  
  
Quatre.- (entre pensamientos) De que querrá hablar..acaso...(sonrojándose) será acaso que quiera hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior....a decir verdad, el no me contesto.y .yo solo me fui sin dejar al menos que me diera una respuesta..o probablemente quiere decirme adiós (poniendo un cara seria mientras tomaba su jugo)..Adiós?.  
  
Rasid termino de revisar las actividades, pero nota que algo le pasaba a Quatre así que interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos....  
  
Rasid.- (preocupado) Se encuentra usted bien amo  
  
Quatre.- (saliendo de sus pensamientos) Eh!....Oh!, discúlpame Rasid, si es solo que pensaba en algunas cosas (sonriendo)  
  
Rasid.- esta bien Amo (volviendo a ver su agenda)..mmmm. que le parece si posponemos la reunión de los socios para la próxima semana.  
  
Quatre.- pero estas seguro que aceptaran el cambio de planes (algo preocupado)  
  
Rasid.- (guiñándole un ojo) no se preocupe amo, yo me encargare de ello, así que ...mmmm...tendrá la tarde libre, le parece buena idea  
  
Quatre.- (confirmando con la cabeza) Si.me parece muy buena idea.gracias Rasid  
  
Rasid.- (contento) No tiene por que agradecer  
  
Rasid se retira, dejando a Quatre terminar con su desayuno, mientras en el jardín Trowa había terminado de leer su libro y observaba las flores que crecían en el jardín, en especial una, era una rosa blanca que apenas era un botón pero pronto se abriría por completo. Cuando de pronto escucha su nombre, Trowa reconoce la voz que lo llamaba, era Quatre, que había ido a despedirse de él, Trowa al verlo se alegro mientras veía como aquel muchacho llegaba corriendo.  
  
Quatre.- (algo agitado) Trowa..  
  
Trowa.- (mirándolo tierna mente) Quatre...yo...  
  
Quatre.- (tomando aire) Trowa lo siento...pero tengo que irme, hay algunos pendientes y me tengo que hacer cargo.  
  
Trowa.- Quatre lo que tengo que decirte no tomara mucho tiempo..bien yo..  
  
Quatre lo mira fijamente y poco a poco se sonrojaba cuando de pronto Rasid le grita a Quatre desde el balcón, a si que él voltea diciendo que enseguida iba  
  
Quatre.- perdóname de verdad...pero que tal si hablamos en la tarde..te gustaría (sonriéndole)  
  
Trowa no muy contento le afirma con la cabeza, así que lo ve marcharse diciéndole adiós con la mano en alto y mostrándole una sonrisa, la cual a Quatre le emociono y gustoso se marcha para atender las obligaciones de la familia.  
  
Ese día Trowa había salido a la ciudad, caminaba por las calles muy pensativo, hasta que le llama la atención un aparador, él se acerca y mira, el aparador era de una casa de música y lo que le había llamado la atención era un violín, si un violín muy hermoso tallado finamente a mano y con pequeños adornos plateados, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar a la tienda alguien lo llama. Era Duo quien portaba el uniforme de los preventivos, Duo no estaba solo iba acompañado por Sally.  
  
Duo.- (acercándose) Hola Trowa, amigo que sorpresa verte  
  
Trowa.- hola Duo. (Percatándose de su acompañante) Sally. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?  
  
Sally.- (saludando) hola Trowa, nosotros venimos a recoger unos archivos, pero a alguien se le ocurrió venir a comer  
  
Duo.- (irónicamente) Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que mi estomago pida algo de alimento, además Heero se comió el ultimo emparedado y si hay a alguien a quien culpar es a Heero no a mi estomago.  
  
Sally.- (sonriendo) Duo.. Tú no tienes remedio  
  
Trowa al ver la escena no pudo aguantar la risa y Duo solo le pregunta:  
  
Duo.- (con los brazos cruzados) Que es tan gracioso  
  
Trowa.- Lo siento, Duo no me puede resistir  
  
Sally.- Y bien Trowa que te trae por estos lugares  
  
Trowa.- (calmando la risa) yo.. Pues solo Salí a caminar  
  
Duo.- (como niño pequeño) Siento interrumpir su linda conversación pero podríamos continuar mientras comemos algo, por que realmente me muero de hambre y hablo enserio  
  
Sally.- (volteando a ver a Duo) De acuerdo Duo Vayamos a comer, vienes Trowa  
  
Trowa.- (negando) gracias pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.  
  
Duo.- (colgándose de Trowa) vamos Trowa no seas apático ven, acompáñanos además te contare lo que le hice a Heero y Wufei la semana pasada, enserio que te divertirás.  
  
Sally.- (interrumpiendo) Duo Maxwell, si Trowa tiene otros planes, será mejor que no lo molestes.  
  
Duo.- (mirando a Sally ¬¬) vah, tonterías el viene con nosotros y punto  
  
Trowa.- (tratando de desprenderse de Duo) Bueno es que yo..  
  
Duo.- (jalando a Trowa) nada, nada, Veras que te divertirás mucho  
  
Entonces Duo toma a Trowa y casi arrastrando hace que los acompañe a comer, así que ellos llegan a un restaurante donde tomaron asiento Duo empezaba hablar mientras Sally ordenaba, y Duo contaba con gran alegría todas y cada una de su travesuras que le hacia a Heero y Wufei, no faltaba que de vez en cuando Sally reprendiera a Duo pero en otras se reía junto con ellos. Esa tarde paso muy rápido y cuando Duo se fue a pedir su postre, Sally le pregunta a Trowa que es lo que había hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto, Trowa le platica que seguía trabajando en el circo, pero se había tomado unas vacaciones y ahora estaba de visita en casa de Quatre, en eso llega Duo con cuatro ordenes de helado, dos taza de té y tres pastelillos.  
  
Duo.- (cargando todo) Quatre.mmm...hace mucho que no lo veo (dejando todo en la mesa) y que dice, sigue tan ocupado como siempre?  
  
Trowa.- (afirmando) Si.  
  
Sally.- (sorprendida) Duo por que trajiste tanto  
  
Duo solo les dio las tazas de té y dos pastelillos argumentando  
  
Duo.- (dispuesto a tomar su helado) tanto.no.las tazas de té son de ustedes, esto que ven es para mi.  
  
Cuando Duo estaba dispuesto a darle la primera cucharada a su helado, de pronto se oyó desde la puerta del restaurante un voz que decia.-"MAXWELL JURO POR ESTA QUE AHORA SI TE MATARE" y otra voz que le seguía." te dije que estaría aquí". Duo se estremeció y dándose vuelta ve a Heero y Wufei , así que ellos dos se acercan hasta la mesa donde se encontraban , Trowa al verlos los saluda, Heero contesta el saludo pero Wufei estaba muy molesto con Duo así que solo ve, Wufei llevaba horas esperando los archivo que se suponía que recogerían y llevarían Duo y Sally.Duo trato de calmar a Wufei mientras todos miraba.  
  
Duo.- (mostrando le el Helado) Jejejeje..Wufei pero que sorpresa no quieres un helado.jejeje  
  
Wufei.- (tratando de calmase) No juegues con migo ni con tu suerte.si no quieres comer tu helado con popote.  
  
Duo.- (sonriendo) Esta bien, si que sabes arruinar una comida.  
  
Heero.-(mirando su reloj) Comida? Pero si son más de las seis.  
  
Trowa.- (levantándose) que has dicho Heero .  
  
Heero.- Si, Son mas de las seis.  
  
Sally.- Santo cielo ya es tarde, con razón Wufei esta tan enfadado.  
  
Heero.- se supone que los documentos estarían a las cinco de la tarde.  
  
Trowa.- será mejor que me retire.  
  
Duo.- Trowa no me dejes.por favor.  
  
Sally.- Lo lamento Trowa, debimos haberte a ruinado tus planes.  
  
Trowa.- no te preocupes. déjalo así pase una tarde agradable..ahora con su permiso me retiro fue un gusto saludarlos Heero y Wufei. (Este último no le hizo mucho caso).  
  
Trowa salio del restaurante dejando a Duo, Sally, Heero y Wufei, toda la tarde había estado platicando con Duo y Sally que no se había dado cuenta de la hora, él solo pensaba que Quatre estaría preocupado, hasta que recordó que algo le faltaba, así que se dirige a aquella casa de música.  
  
Mientras tanto en la mansión Winner un joven de cabellera dorada estaba triste, había llegado desde hace ya tiempo para encontrarse con el dueño de sus pensamientos pero este no se encontraba en casa, ya casi eran las nueve de la noche y Trowa no aparecía, Quatre se sintió muy mal así que se dirigió a la sala de música para tratar de calmar su dolor, y volvió a tomar con sus frágiles manos su instrumento favorito y como aquella noche volvió a tocar aquella bella pero melancólica melodía, Por otra parte Trowa había llegado a la mansión y escucho aquella melodía, donde él podía escuchar la plegaria de aquel corazón sincero, cuando llega a la puerta esta apunto de tocar, pero de pronto se habré , Trowa se sorprende de ver a Rasid. Este sorprendido lo invita a pasar.  
  
Rasid.- (sorprendido e invitandolo a pasar) Joven Trowa Trowa.- (entrando) Perdón es que me hizo algo tarde  
  
Rasid.- (percatándose de que traía un paquete) joven Trowa, quiere que vaya avisarle al amo Quatre que usted ha llegado.  
  
Trowa.- (cargando el paquete) no, no será necesario gracias, mismo iré hasta donde el se encuentra.  
  
Rasid.- (saliendo de la mansión) De acuerdo, ahora si me disculpa me retiro.  
  
Rasid se retira dejando a Trowa, por su parte Trowa se dirige hacia la sala de música y con cada paso que daba su corazón palpitaba mas mientras se oía mas fuerte la música. Cuando al fin llego giro la perrilla de la puerta y abriendo poco a poco dejándolo ver el contenido de esa habitación, se puedo observar a la más hermosa y bella criatura que el conocía, así que entro a la habitación silenciosamente, Quatre esta muy absortó en su interpretación que no se percato de Trowa, hasta que vio el reflejo de él en los cristales de la ventana.  
  
Quatre.-(dejando de tocar) Trowa..  
  
Quatre empieza a girar lentamente, mientras Trowa se va acercando, cuando los dos estuvieron frente a frente, Quatre ve que Trowa portaba un paquete así que.  
  
Quatre.- (mirando con curiosidad) Trowa, que es lo que tienes ahí...para quien es?  
  
Trowa.- (dándole en paquete) Esto es para ti  
  
Quatre.- (tomándolo) Trowa...no debiste.. (Mirando a Trowa dulcemente) pero que es?  
  
Trowa.- (mostrándole una calida mirada) ábrelo  
  
Quatre.- (abriéndolo con cuidado) Trowa.. (Mirando el contenido) esto es.. (Sorprendido) un violín pero como.  
  
Trowa.- (Viendo su dulce cara) bueno es que yo...yo pensé que era buena idea traerte un presente por....  
  
Trowa no termina cuando Quatre se lanza a darle un abrazo, él solo se sonroja, de pronto Quatre se separa un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo para mira esas encantadoras esmeraldas que lo cautivaron desde hace mucho tiempo, Trowa también lo mira atentamente, sabe realmente lo que siente por ese hermoso niño, así que toma su barbilla y sin dudarlo más lo besa, Quatre se sorprende y solo se deja llevar, acariciando eso labios que tanto deseaba, perdiéndose mas y mas, Trowa solo pensaba lo tonto que había sido al dejar que él sufriera por su estupida confuncion, pero ahora las cosas han cambiando al fin sabe lo que siente y eso era lo que importaba. Nadie se habría imaginado que de ese beso inicial se desatarían varias sensaciones nuevas y emociones por experimentar, Trowa acariciaba a Quatre por encima de la ropa, Quatre solo se limitaba a disfrutar ese momento, Trowa dejo sus labio carmín para bajar por su cuello besando su piel suave, reconociendo su aroma, explorando con sus labios cada centímetro de él, Quatre comenzó a acariciar su espalda deseoso él de también explorar su cuerpo, las dos respiraciones se volvieron cada vez mas agitadas, Quatre lo detuvo por un momento, Trowa extrañado le pregunto..  
  
Trowa.- (agitado) sucede algo, hice mal  
  
Quatre le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y niega con la cabeza, luego toma a Trowa de la mano invitándolo a retirarse de ahí, Quatre lo conduce por los pasillos hasta su habitación donde alguna vez estuvo vacía, Trowa solo mira con atención los movimientos de Quatre, él abre la puerta y entra junto con Trowa. Quatre se dirige hacia su cama, Trowa cierra la puerta mientras comenzaba a quitarse el suéter que traía así que comenzó a caminar hasta donde Quatre se encontraba, él se encontraba de espaldas, Trowa se acerca a él rodeando sus brazos por la cintura delgada de Quatre, besando su cuello, Quatre se sentía desfallecer cuando se encontraba con él, quería sentirse parte de Trowa, por su parte Trowa desplazaba sus manos por su cuerpo, desabotonando su camisa y liberándolo de ella, mostrándole su espalda frágil que empezó a recorre, Quatre también quería mostrarle a Trowa todo lo que significaba para el, así que giro su cuerpo quedando frente a él y con sus manos delicadas despojo a Trowa de la playera que traía, recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Trowa mientras su labios buscaban refugio en los labios de él, Trowa no hizo mas que levantarlo y recostarlo en la cama suavemente, no paso mucho tiempo cuando los dos se despojaba del resto de las ropas, mientras se exploraban con sus labios cada centímetro de sus pieles.  
  
Tocándose en sus intimidades, excitándose con movimiento sensual, Quatre se sentía desfallecer cuando Trowa lo penetra suavemente para no lastimarlo, el ángel que alguna vez se sintió vació no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas que Trowa retiro de sus aguamarinas con sus manos..  
  
Trowa.- por que lloras..acaso te volví a lastimar  
  
Quatre.- no.. no es por eso..es por que te amo y ahora soy tuyo  
  
Trowa lo besa y empieza a moverse lentamente, mientras él lo acaricia y besa, diciéndole en cada envestida que lo amaba, Trowa piensa por un momento que el nunca le ha dicho que lo amaba así como el se lo dijo la noche anterior, decide decírselo pero sus movimientos se hacen cada vez mas rápidos. En la habitación de pueden oír los gemidos de dos almas solitarias que se vuelven uno con cada movimiento de sus cuerpos, unas vez se escuchaba un -hmmmm..Quatre.., en otras - ahhhhh!...Trowa.. y en ocasiones un te quiero Trowa..- cuando los dos llegan a clímax, Trowa deja salir un grito....  
  
Trowa.-(sonrojado y agitado).QUATRE YO.TAMBIÉN TE AMO..  
  
Trowa agitado ve a su amante que se recuesta en su pecho feliz de estar con él, Trowa solo lo rodea con sus brazos para que no se sintiera vació nuca más, Quatre se levanta un poco y lo besa diciendo..  
  
Quatre.- (mirando lo a sus bellas esmeraldas) Yo también te amo y te amo con todo mi ser  
  
Trowa miro sus ojos color cielo y noto que estos brillaban de forma diferente ya no se veían tristes y desolados sino tenían ese brillo especial que lo hizo sentir bien, él también lo besa y le susurra al oído.  
  
Trowa.- (susurrándole al oído) Te amo y ahora ya no estarás solo. por que yo estaré contigo  
  
Quatre le sonríe y se recuesta en su pecho, quedándose dormido, Trowa no tardo mucho tiempo y también siguió a su adorado niño al mundo de los sueños..  
  
"La noche es para los que aman y sienten, Mientras muchos duermen otros, solo Cumplen con su sueños"  
  
La atmósfera era exquisita en aquella habitación, la ventana levemente abierta dejando pasar el aroma de las flores a media noche, la brisa jugueteaba con las sedas que cubrían las ventanas, la luz de la luna se podía ver tratando de llegar a las sombras de la alcoba y en la cama dos almas fundidas en una dormían placida mente una cerca de la otra.  
  
El tiempo pasó y una frágil figura se podía ver a través de las sombras de la noche, esta se dirigía a la sala de música y entonces se volvió a oír en la mansión aquella melodía, Trowa entre sueños pudo escucharla y se despertó esperando que solo fuera su imaginación pero cual fue su sorpresa al despertar, Quatre no se encontraba con él, así que se levanto tomo una de las sabanas y se la puso alrededor de la cintura, después salio en su búsqueda, él se preguntaba una y otra vez cual era el motivo por el cual Quatre seguía tocando esa...y en eso se detiene a escuchar la melodía, estuvo un rato deleitándose con ella y sintiendo que esta ya no sonaba triste si no su sonido era diferente, así que no perdió tiempo y retomo su camino hacia la sala de música. Ahí encontró a Quatre tocando el violín que él le había regalo, Quatre lo mira cuando él entra y se sienta en el sillón cercano a él para deleitarse con la hermosa melodía que ahora se escuchaba llena de felicidad.  
  
Entonces le muestra una bella sonrisa y continúa su interpretación, Trowa solo observaba a su amado Ángel de cabellos dorado y mirada de cielo, al finalizar la melodía, Trowa se levanta del sillón y se acerca para abrazarlo por la espalda y besarlo en el hombro, Quatre mientras tanto colocaba el violín en sobre a mesa para así contestar el beso de su amado Trowa.  
  
Trowa.- (abrazando a Quatre) Que haces despierto.  
  
Quatre.- (colocando su cabeza en su pecho) Solo sentí la necesidad de tocar  
  
Trowa.- (levantando la dulce cara de Quatre) Tocar..te refieres a esa melodía  
  
Quatre.- (afirmando) si.esa melodía me encanta por que deja que mi corazón hable  
  
Trowa.- (acariciando su cara) que hable tu corazón?.......(dándole un tierno beso) aun no me has dicho el nombre de tan bella melodía..  
  
Quatre.-. (mirando sus esmeraldas) se llama "La plegaria de un ángel"  
  
Trowa.- (pensando) la plegaria de una ángel... (Luego mirando a Quatre)..si que fue una plegaria de un ángel  
  
Quatre se quedo confundido por estas últimas palabras y ya le iba a decir, a que se refería con eso cuando oyó el canto de las avecillas que murmuraban el inicio de un nuevo día, así que salen al balcón para mirar el vuelo de ellas. Las aves jugueteaban en el cielo y Quatre esta realmente feliz cuando de pronto el ave que se había acercado anteriormente a Trowa se acerca pero ahora a Quatre, el solo extiende la mano para que se pose en ella, Trowa mira la escena con gran ternura, mientras tanto los pajarillos cantaban en el cielo, en especial uno que al oírlo el ave que Quatre traía levanta el vuelo para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba, Trowa lo miro elevarse al cielo y abraza a Quatre, Quatre solo corresponde al abrazo de su amados y los dos ven como se alejan en el cielo mientras los rayos del sol iluminan las sombras de las mansión Winner, en ese momento Trowa solo le dice...  
  
Trowa.- (abrazado de Quatre) Sabes que te amo  
  
Quatre.- (besando su mejilla) Si ahora lo se  
  
"Donde alguna vez hubiera tristeza ahora ahí alegría Y donde hubo soledad ahora ahí un sentimiento de Compañía y es la de la persona a la que amas"  
  
End.  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Sansakiwuusss:  
  
Hola de nuevo..por fin temine mi fic..upppfff ..me costo mucho trabajo terminarlo, lo estaba leyendo y me quedo cursi además no pongo tan explícita la relación .. ... Que feo, pero espero que a ustedes les guste, por cierto esta la dedico a mis amigas Rikka, Eli W. , a Danny(kaitou chan), a todas la G-Gril que me conocen y en especial a lore Winner  
  
Gracia a todas que leyeron la primera parte este fic ya esta completo incluyendo la primera parte, como soy nueva en esto aun me cuesta trabajo pero pronto aprendere.^_^ asi que no se asusten si ven dos fic's con el mismo nombre ...Ok ya saben para cualquier cosa ya saben donde encontrame.. Vale!!!....  
  
E-mail : windsilverwing@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Canciones en las que me inspire:  
  
Ricky Martin -Private Emotion Nek- Sei solo tu Laura Pausini - Un' emengenza d' amore Vanessa Mae- I will always love you y Aurora Nobuo uematsu- Suteki de na Savage garden - I knew I love you Sixpence none the Richer - Kiss Me y breathe your name Enigma y deep forest- Snow of the sahara The Corrs y Alejandro Sanz- Una noche Gregorian - in the air tonight y lesiëm Robbie Williams.- Feel Madona.- the power of goodbey Alejandro Ubango.- sin miedo a nada Andrea Bocelli - Laura Pausini.- vivo per lei  
  
Ahí son muchas se nota que no me gusta la música bueno JA NE!!!.CIAAOOO!!...BYE!!  
  
Adios Atte: Silver MW 


	2. adelanto

Hola a todas y gracias por sus criticas, creo que voy a ;_; ..snif,snif,snif.. realmente gracias próximamente subiré otro fic pero este será de aventuras..por cierto, podemos mezclarnos con los personajes?........... mmmm....bueno nos vemos chicas ire a escribir mi nuevo fic...y realmente gracias ....y sigo diciendo me quedo cursi mucho muy cursi..  
  
Atte: Silver MC 


End file.
